


My Sweet Lord

by Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)



Series: Sweet  Sabriel Serial Killer Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Killer! Cain, Killer! Gabriel, Killer! Lucifer, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Murder, Sabriel Serial Killer AU, Violence, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster
Summary: Lucifer always thought he was going to be alone.Part of the Sweet Sabriel Killer Verse





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer always thought he was going to be alone. 

After Gabriel, who was a budding monster just like him, rejected him in a misguided fit of self-righteousness, Lucifer swore he would never let anyone else in. It was very clear from that point on he was meant to be a lone wolf. 

After the co-ed he had slaughtered when visiting his brother, Lucifer took a kind of sabbatical. He needed to get back to his roots, as it were, get back to what made killing so much fun for him. He had been so focused on molding Gabriel into his partner, he had lost what made him the monster that he was, and more importantly, the monster he wanted to be. 

He wanted no part of Gabriel’s do-gooder bullshit. Unlike him, Lucifer had fully embraced the shadow inside him when it had first kindled to life in him as a child the first time he caught a chipmunk and choked the life out of it with his bare hands. He had come inside covered in blood, after cutting the creature open with his pocket knife and playing with its innards, and his father hadn’t even noticed. 

Chuck was his biological father, but he’d never been anything more than a sperm donor as far as Lucifer could remember. He’d never known his mother. There was food in the house, and a roof, albeit a leaky one, over his head, but Chuck had never shown much interest in him on a deeper level. He was five, when Chuck had dropped him off at his grandparents farm in South Dakota. 

At first, his grandparents had been alright. His Grammy Miriam made him pancakes before school in the morning, and his Grampy Alan taught him how to fish, hunt and clean a gun. But slowly their presence become stifling, like a weighted blanket over his face, blocking him from the cool sweet air beyond, and hunting only stopped the bloodlust inside of him for so long. He was twelve when he killed them both. 

He was twenty one when he first saw the sun outside prison bars, and his father was waiting to pick him up. Somewhere between dropping him off and now, Chuck had gotten clean, and decided to take an interest in his son again. He helped Lucifer get his things into the car, blathering on and on about how they were going to live with his stepmother Becky, and his half brother, Gabriel. 

Lucifer hadn’t expected to take such an interest in his brother. His new stepmother he could give or take, she was too much of a simpering bimbo for his taste, but from the moment he saw Gabriel, he felt an instant connection to him, something he’d never felt before with anyone. 

Not until he met Cain. 

He was people watching on a beach in San Diego, when he first spotted him, looking like a rumpled college professor with his long greying hair, and mexican blanket reading a book in the sand. He wasn’t the kind of person that normally drew Lucifer’s fancy, but there was something about him, the way he held himself, that made Lucifer stop and take notice. 

The man stopped his reading, and glanced up at Lucifer. It caught him off-guard, he’d been stalking and preying on people for a very long time, and not once had anyone noticed him before. They made eye contact briefly, and Lucifer could feel the shudder of the monster inside him all the way down to his toes. He’d only felt that tremor once before, and that was the first time he’d stared into Gabriel’s eyes, an unseen recognition of the dark shadow that laid behind the blue of his eyes. This man was a predator just like him, and Lucifer needed to have him. 

He’d never been driven by such a compulsion before. Romantic idiots called it love at first sight, but Lucifer didn’t believe in that, or love in any capacity really. The only feelings he knew were lust, power, want, and right now, he felt the need to possess this man truly and fully. 

“Are you just gunna keep staring into space, or are you going to say something to me?” A voice asked in his ear. 

Lucifer had been so distracted, so off-kilter that the man had snuck up on him. “A- buh- what?” 

“Are you always this eloquent?” the man asked, his lips quirking at the ends under his moustache. 

Normally Lucifer took pride in his silver tongue, but it was tied in knots as he tried to speak. Finally, the words came. “Do you want to get a drink?” 

The man considered him for a moment. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Somewhere between the beach, bar, and mind blowing sex in the men’s bathroom, Lucifer discovered the man’s name was Cain, and that he, like Lucifer, was just blowing through town looking for prey. 

Lucifer had never loved anyone in his life, even Gabriel whom he had been sure was his soulmate of sorts, and he fell hard and deep for Cain. It was hard not to, when he’d found someone who was so alike and yet so different from himself all in one person. 

He told Cain things he’d never told anyone before, about his father, his grandparents, about Gabriel, and Cain told him much the same, about his brother Abel, about losing his love, Colette. Finally Lucifer had hope, that he’d found someone who would stay with him forever. 

They lived happily for a couple years, Lucifer keeping to the shadows more than he would normally. He was confident that he could get away with it, but Cain was more cautious, preferring only to kill when the urge became too much. It wasn’t much fun that way but he was happy, happier than he’d been in his entire life. 

Until the Candy Man and Sam Winchester destroyed his life. 

He’d heard whispers of a killer hunting other killers, a monster hunting down his own kind, but he saw no reason to be frightened No one had been able to get the jump on him yet, and he doubted they ever would, but it had Cain on edge, and that alone put Lucifer on edge too. 

Cain didn’t enjoy killing like Lucifer did. He did what he did in the darkness, quick and bloody and got on with his life. He didn’t live for the kill, he killed to live, because he had to. That was the big difference between them, that and their fears of getting caught. Cain had been to prison once, he wasn’t going back, but Lucifer, Lucifer had no fear at all. He’d been to juvi because he’d been young, and careless. He wasn’t either now. He was good at what he did, but he kept an ear to the ground anyway, just so Cain would feel safe. 

That was how he discovered Sam Winchester. 

Lucifer was vaguely familiar with Bobby Singer and the BSU. Most people who did what he did were, his freedom depended on being cognizant of what enemies lay in wait for him. He couldn’t help but be smug when the headlines proclaimed that one of Bobby’s best students had lost his fiance to a killer he had been hunting. Served him right, Lucifer had thought to himself at the time. He should have known it wouldn’t last. The Candy Man made everyone crazy, the FBI included, and Bobby pulled Sam Winchester out of his cushy teaching job at the Academy and put him back in the trenches. 

Lucifer prided himself on knowing monsters, and he knew that the CandyMan wouldn’t be able to resist tweaking the tiger by the tail. He should have been prepared for the fallout. 

He was napping on the couch in their apartment, when a loud slam of the door woke him. He opened his eyes to Cain frantically milling about, stuffing random things into his backpack. 

“Cain,” Lucifer called, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Love, where is the fire?” 

“Need to go…” Cain mumbled, grabbing a sweatshirt off the back of the armchair where Lucifer’ had left it. “He’s gunna find us.” 

Lucifer rose from the couch and put his hands on Cain’s shoulders. “What happened? Who is going to find us?” 

“Him,” Cain grabbed the newspaper off of the table, showing into Lucifer’s face. “The Candy Man. He saw me, we need to leave.” 

“Woah woah woah, slow down,” Lucifer said, taking the paper from him. “No one knows what that Candy Man looks like, it wasn’t him.” 

“It was him!” Cain insisted. He had a wild look in his eyes, like a caged animal. “I had just finished, and I was cleaning my knife, and I heard someone walking behind me” he explained. “When I turned around he was there, standing at the bus stop, and he had a lollipop in his mouth and…” 

“Just some guy waiting for the bus, Candy Cain,” Lucifer tried to soothe him, but Cain bristled and slipped out of his grasp. “It’s gunna be okay.” 

“It wasn’t,” he shot back, heading into the bedroom. He came out a couple moments later with a jacket and two pairs of pants. “It was him. I just know it,” 

Lucifer knew better than to doubt Cain’s intuition. “If it is him, we can handle him,” he said. “You and I… together. We can take out anyone who gets in our way…” 

He stepped forward, and pulled Cain closer, effectively cutting him off from moving anymore. Cain wouldn’t look at him, so Lucifer buried his face in his boyfriend’s neck. “We got this,” he cooed. “We’re the boogeymen remember? It’ll take a more than some asshole with a lollipop to have us running for the hills.” 

Cain held himself ridged for a moment, not willing to give in, but Lucifer didn’t let go. He held him until the man softened, melting against the softness of Lucifer’s body. 

“You’re right,” he mumbled, pressing his lips to Lucifer’s head. “I’m not going back to prison.” 

Lucifer kissed him hard on the mouth. “I wouldn’t let that happen.” 

It was still a couple hours before Cain calmed down enough to sleep, and by the time they climbed into bed, Lucifer was exhausted. He pulled Cain close to him as he fell asleep, listening to the quiet, steady beat of his heart. 

He didn’t expect to wake up to an empty bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Cain was gone when Lucifer woke up. 

His side of the bed had long gone cold, and there were clothes and belongings missing from all over their apartment. Cain had waited until Lucifer fell asleep, and left, without even saying goodbye. 

Lucifer searched high and low for a note, for something, anything that would explain Cain’s thought process on leaving. It wasn’t until he remembered the last words he heard Cain speak that he realized Cain had told him, the night before while Lucifer held him close. 

“I’m not going back to prison.” he had said, and Lucifer felt rage course through his bloodstream. He had to find him, had to bring him back to his side. He had never felt anything like he’d felt for Cain, and he wasn’t about to lose it because of some asshole with a sweet tooth. He would find him, and when he did, he would tear the Candy Man limb from limb. 

At first he checked Cain’s old haunts and safe houses, the places they would often go to lay low when some officer got a little too close. It had happened a couple times in the years they’d been together, and Lucifer was almost certain he’d be at one of them. 

Until he wasn’t. 

Next, he checked places that he knew were important to him, his home town, the place where he met his first love, the place where she died, but none of them turned up any clue to where Cain might be. 

Lucifer returned to the safe house where Cain disappeared, to regroup and search for   
some clue that he may have overlooked in his panic to find Cain. He spent almost three days combing every inch of the place for something he had overlooked, anything that would lead him to Cain, but there was nothing. 

He changed tactics, if he couldn’t find Cain, maybe he could lure him out of hiding in the only way he knew how; by removing the threat. If he found and killed the Candy Man, Cain wouldn’t be running from him anymore, he would come back and Lucifer would be whole again. But how to find him? 

Patience wasn’t one of Lucifer’s virtues, he wasn’t one to wait for anything to come to him. He preferred to go and get it himself, so that was exactly what he was going to do. He was going to get the Candy Man to come to him, by going to the source. 

The Candy Man had clearly shown his interest in Sam Winchester, and Lucifer knew it was only a matter of time before the monster had to get a better peak at the man he was courting. If he watched Sam Winchester long and hard enough, and kept his eyes peeled, he would find the Candy Man. 

It wasn’t hard to find where Sam Winchester lived. Despite the fact he worked for the FBI, it only took Lucifer a couple keystrokes and a fake credit card, to find out everything he needed to know. Now all he had to do was wait. 

He found a nice cheap apartment close to where Sam lived. It took him a couple weeks to get his routine down pat, but it wasn’t too hard. Sam was kind of a boring guy, he got up early to run with his dog, showered, went to work, and then came home and cooked dinner. He didn’t have any dates, or a social life of any kind other than his brother Dean, and Dean’s partner Castiel. Lucifer was almost bored to tears, until Sam’s boyfriend got him from a business trip. 

He had put together that Sam had someone in his life. The apartment he was renting was far too big for just him, even for a man of Sam’s size. He could see multiple toothbrushes in the holder in the master bathroom, and Sam slept on the right side of the bed, indicating to Lucifer that someone else normally slept on the left. 

He was sitting outside Sam’s apartment, pretending to read the newspaper before following Sam out on his morning run, when he heard the voice. 

“Sammmmy, I’m home!” 

He would recognize that voice anywhere: Gabriel. Sam’s boyfriend was Lucifer’s half-brother. 

Lucifer couldn’t tear his eyes away, as he watched Gabriel and Sam canoodle through the kitchen window. He wondered vaguely if Sam had any idea who he was shacking up with. Gabriel wasn’t only a monster, just like him, but he was a self-righteous bastard with a hypocritical sense of….

The realization hit Lucifer like a ton of bricks. He was almost ashamed that it had taken him this long to put it together, almost. Gabriel was the Candy Man, and Lucifer smiled. 

His revenge had fallen so neatly into his lap, almost as if it had been dropped there by the devil himself. 

He was going to show his brother how much it hurt to be alone, by taking from Gabriel what Gabriel had taken from him…

The only person he’d ever loved.


End file.
